A slaves love
by PaperFox19
Summary: Inuyasha, Miroku, Sesshoumaru, Kouga, and Bankotsu, are slaves. They only have one chance left, if they loose another master they will get executed, or worse. Naraku is taking them to Kagome a priestess, in a local villedage. May have lemons and preg
1. The Slaves

A Slaves love

Inuyasha, Miroku, Sesshoumaru, Kouga, and Bankotsu, are slaves, and Naraku is there slave trader. They only have one chance left, if they loose another master they will get executed, or worse. Naraku is taking them to Kagome a priestess, in a local villedge.

"You guys better behave for your next master, if she sends you back to me one more time you will be executed." Naraku said staring at the slaves in the cage. They glared back at him. "Now now I found a young miko to take you off my hands." At the mention of the word miko the two demons in the cage turned to Naraku in shock. "Why would a miko want slaves?" A yokai with long silver hair asked. Naraku laughed. "She doesn't, she just has this need to help others. At least thats what my brother said." The slaves looked at one another, and looked ahead to see where they were going. They came apon a large shrine. They could see fields next to the shrine, and they saw a girl working the fields.

The carriage pulled up to the shrine and they could see three children running around and laughing, but when they saw Naraku, they ran towards the girl in the fields. "Mommy, Mommy." They screamed. The girl ran towards the shrine. The carriage stopped infront of her and the children hid behind the girl. "Ah, Lady Kagome it is a pleasure to see you again." He gave her a smile, she just glared at him. "Leave this place you are not welcome here." She said. The slaves stared at the girl in shock, no one ever spoke to Naraku like that, she must be very powerful, or very foolish. "I have a new shipment of slaves for you." He said snapping his fingers, the dor to the cage opened, and the slaves got out the arms and legs bound in chains. Kagome gasped. "Naraku I demand you release them, now!" She screamed. He handed her a stack of papers. She looked at them.

"The first slave I present is Miroku. He was sentenced to life as a slave, for his perversion. He flirted with the wives of man in each village he came to. He was finally caught and sent to me. He has been sent back 5 times. The next is the former Lord of the West Sesshoumaru he lost his power to a powerful demoness who seduced him, he fell for her and lost his power, he has been sent back 5 times too. The next is the former Prince of the wolf Demons Kouga. He was captured and striped of his title and sent to me. He also has been sent back 5 times. Next we have Bankotsu, a former mercenary. He betrayed the emperor and his weapon was destroyed. He was sold into slavery soon after. He also has been returned 5 times. Then the last one is Sesshoumaru's half brother Inuyasha. He was sold as a child. He has been returned 5 times."

Naraku gave her an evil smile each time he said, 'returned 5 times.' Everyone in the country knew that if a slave was returned 6 times they are deemed as uncontrolable and the slave owner has two choices. One excecute them or send them to Onigumo. Kagome knew Onigumo very well. He is Naraku's older brother. He took great pride in breaking his slaves using all kinds of torture, and as soon as they were broken and bruised he would send them to Kagome for healing. Believe me execution would be kind. "So will you take them, if not my brother will be happy to take..." "NO!" They stared at her in shock. "Please I will take them, now let them go." There chains were broken, but the beads stayed. "Shippo go get my money." The little fox ran inside.

"Tell me Kagome how are your slaves doing?" "There not my slaves anymore Rin, Shippo, and Kanna are free and I adopted them as my children." "And what of Kagura?" "She is also free but she stays here for Kanna's sake." He gave her a sly smile. "And Musou?" "I offered him his freedom but he declined." The slaves looked at each other. Naraku smirked. "How is Hiten?" She slapped him. "Get out." "I'm sorry Lady Kagome but you still have to pay me for these slaves." "No you forget you owe me for poisoning my apple tree's. So get out." He left leaving the slaves with Kagome. "Kanna, Rin, can you go draw a bath for our new guests." They nodded and ran inside. She turned to the slaves and smiled, before heading inside, they followed. Before they got inside Musou came out. "Lady Kagome we don't have enough money for anymore slaves." "It's alright Musou I called Naraku on his debt." Sesshoumaru saw that he looked afraid, but he covered it up quickly. "Musou this is Miroku, Bankotsu, Kouga, Sesshoumaru, and Inuyasha, can you take them to the hot spring." She turned to them. "If you have any questions ask Musou." He nodded and walked off they followed.

"Kagome is there anything I can help you with?" "Yes Kagura can you take my children to the hot spring 2 please I have to get Hiten." She nodded and walked off, and Kagome left to Hiten's room.

With the guys

They removed there 'clothes' if you could call them that, and got into the water. Musou removed his clothes and entered the water. Kouga came over to him. "Hey how come Lady Kagome freaked when Naraku was gonna send us somewhere." "I take it your not from here." They shook there heads no. "If a slave is returned for any reason 6 times they are deamed uncontrolable, and the slave owner has a choice excicute them, or send them to Onigumo." "Who is he?" Sesshoumaru asked. "Onigumo is a monster, he takes great pride and joy in breaking his slaves. He makes sure they get no food, and then he punishs them when they don't have the energy to do work. He beats them and rapes them, and then he sends them to be healed by Kagome." "What of this those children." Miroku asked.

"Well Rin and Shippo lost there parents and were found by Naraku. They were taken to Kagome first so they weren't hurt physicly. Kanna was one of Onigumo's victims. He killed there family for there power, and took Kanna as his slave. When she showed up she wouldn't speak, her skin was pale, as soon as Kagome saw this she went to Onigumo and bought Kanna." "Who is this Kagura?" Sesshoumaru asked. "She is a wind demon. She was captured trying to free Kanna. Kagome bought Kagura as well." "Who is Hiten?" "He was the worst. Hiten had a brother Monten. He killed himself under Onigumo's torture. Onigumo tripled the torture on Hiten, both mental and physical, but the worst thing he did was when he decided to feed Hiten, he sent his brother's head." There eyes widened. "Why doesn't someone just kill him?" Inuyasha asked. "Because not only is he Naraku's older brother, he has this power that keeps him safe."

"Tch." "Why did you reject your freedom?" Miroku asked. "Because Naraku and Onigumo want Kagome. They send her slaves to buy, and she buys them. They do this because they know she will pay off there debt and then pay for there clothes, and try to find them work. I figured it out when they came to collect on her debt. She couldn't pay for a lot of the slaves she saved so they gave her a loan. Her first slave Geninji sold himself into slavery to protect her. I didn't acept her offer because if they come for her I can kill them and I can say I was protecting my master. Kagura stays for Kanna, and Kagome to protect them." "Tch serves the bitch right she shouldn't waste her time." Musou punched Inuyasha. "Don't ever call her that if it weren't for her you would be getting tortured and raped by Onigumo, then you would be begging her to kill you and end your life."

"Musou stop." They all turned to see Kagome and a man leaning against her. "I don't know what he said but you know I do not allow violence here." "I'm sorry Lady Kagome." "Inuyasha I want to speak with you after you get dressed in your new clothes." They all looked at her. "All of you have new clothes there waiting in the bedroom. When you are done you can get dressed and get some food or get some rest we will talk about your freedom tomorrow." She walked to a far off spring and slid Hiten into the spring. "Listen there is one thing about Onigumo I forgot to tell you. He creates drugs and tests them on his slaves, the reason Hiten is so hurt is because Onigumo forced him to take 20 different pills. He cant sleep or move. She is healing him. Also I will say this Kagome needs help she hasn't eaten in two days she needs help."


	2. A Slaves Choice

A Slaves love

Last Time

"Musou stop." They all turned to see Kagome and a man leaning against her. "I don't know what he said but you know I do not allow violence here." "I'm sorry Lady Kagome." "Inuyasha I want to speak with you after you get dressed in your new clothes." They all looked at her. "All of you have new clothes there waiting in the bedroom. When you are done you can get dressed and get some food or get some rest we will talk about your freedom tomorrow." She walked to a far off spring and slid Hiten into the spring. "Listen there is one thing about Onigumo I forgot to tell you. He creates drugs and tests them on his slaves, the reason Hiten is so hurt is because Onigumo forced him to take 20 different pills. He cant sleep or move. She is healing him. Also I will say this Kagome needs help she hasn't eaten in two days she needs help."

This Time

Chapter 2 A slaves choice

The slaves got out of the water, and followed Musou to the bedroom. They were shocked it was a large room there were 20 beds in there. Musou led them to for closets. There were two blue doors and 2 pink doors. Musou pointed to the first door. "This door is for the adult men the next is for childen boys next is The womans doors. None of us are aloud in there." They nodded and walked into the first closet, and were suprised to see so many clothes. "Hey I thought you said she didn't have a lot of money. How can she have so many clothes?" "There was a female slave that came here. She made clothes for demons, and hanyous when she was captured she was lost all will to make clothes. She was given to Kagome, and she set her free. This demoness was so happy she sends us clothes everyweek."

They got dressed. Bankotsu walked over to Musou. "Hey she said we could eat, where is the kitchen?" He led them to the kitchen. There were tons of fruit. Kouga sniffed around. "Is there any meat?" He nodded and walked to a small door. He touched it and the door faded away. They looked inside and saw loads of meat. "It's one of Kagome's spells. The meat never spoils as long as it's in here." Sesshoumaru was about to go into the room but he smelled something. 'That smell it's burning flesh.' Kagome walked into the kitchen she had a long white sleeve over her right arm. "I'm sorry for taking so long. Inuyasha come with me." She walked away, and Inuyasha followed. They walked into the living room, and Kagome sat on the couch. "Please have a seat." "I would rather stand." He glared at Kagome.

"Inuyasha I can sense you hate it here, So you may leave I set you free." "No I don't want your fucking pity, you humans are all the Damn same you see me as a hanyou and start passing out your damn pity." She just stared at him. She got up and started to walk towards him. "I'm sorry." "Get away." He used his claws and sent 6 blades at Kagome. She tried to raise her right hand, but she couldn't. The blades struck her. They cut her cheek and destroyed her sleeve to reveal a badly burnt arm. The others came in. "What happened?" They asked glaring at Inuyasha. "I'm fine I just fell." They saw her burnt arm. "I burnt my arm in the hot spring. I'm going to bed." Musou stepped up. "Lady Kagome you still haven't eaten." "I'm fine Musou, I promise I will eat something tomorrow." She walked towards the bedroom and closed th door. Musou punched the wall. "Damn it she said that two days ago."

Seshoumaru grabbed his brother by the neck. "What did you do to her?" He growled. "Nothing I swear." Sesshoumaru dropped him. "I'm not leaving. I will stay and protect her." "I will too." Kouga and Miroku said in unison. "Thank you." Bankotsu walked away. He entered the bedroom were Kagome had Hiten in her lap. "Tell me what really happened to your arm." She looked at him in shock. "I told you I was burned by the hot water." "You cant lie to me I killed liers for a living." She sighed. "Onigumo created a drug for demons, it forces there demonic energy to fight against my healing causing them pain. Hiten is a thunder demon his lightning burned my arm. It's alright though I have healed all the effects of Onigumo's drugs he should be up and moving around by tomorrow." Bankotsu sighed. "Look I can see that you care about us, so if you don't eat tomorrow I will kill myself." With that said he walked over to a bed and layed down. She frowned.

The others came in they foung a bed and got in. Inuyasha got as far away from Kagome and the others. Rin, Shippo, and Kanna slept in the same bed. Kagura slept next to them. Musou slept next to Kagome. They all went to sleep A few hours later Hiten woke up. He saw the woman next to him and saw the burn he inflicted. He may not have been able to move but he could see and remember. He knew she had taken care of him and saved him. He bit his hand and poured his blood on the wound. It healed instantly, and she woke up. "Oh Hiten I'm glad your better." She hugged him. "Come on someone wants to talk to you." She led him out of the bedroom and into the shrine. She opened a small door to reveal a bright blue candle. "This is your brothers soul candle he sent it to me before he killed himself. He told me to give it to you." She handed him the candle, and left the room.

Hiten lit the candle. Manten appeared in the blue flame. He looked around. "Good were alone, Hiten I must tell you why I killed myself. I heard about Onigumo's plan and I knew that this miko needed help and that you were the only one that could help her. You were always the stronger one of us. I didn't want to see you broken. I knew that she could heal you and help you. Onigumo feared you that's why he did what he did. No matter what she says do not accept your freedom you can kill him if he tries to hurt her." Hiten nodded. "I will honor your last wish." Manten grinned. "You can't fool me brother you would have stayed here even if I didn't ask, I could sense your love for her." Hiten blushed, and put out the candle. "Goodnight Manten. Even in death he's still a big pervert." "Who's a pervert?" He gasped and saw Kagome standing against the wall.

He walked passed her and went to the bedroom. She giggled. Kagome walked into the kitchen and grabbed an apple. She walked back to the bedroom. She saw Bankotsu and got into his bed. She wrapped her ams around him and went to sleep. What she didn't know was that Bankotsu was still awake and was blushing. He felt her tears as she creied into his chest. 'How can she care so much, I've killed thousands of humans and demons. Yet she clings to me fearing I'll die, she cries in fear of my death. I will not leave you Mistress.' He wrapped his arms around her and went to sleep.


	3. Gifts and Love

A Slaves love

Last Time

He walked passed her and went to the bedroom. She giggled. Kagome walked into the kitchen and grabbed an apple. She walked back to the bedroom. She saw Bankotsu and got into his bed. She wrapped her ams around him and went to sleep. What she didn't know was that Bankotsu was still awake and was blushing. He felt her tears as she creied into his chest. 'How can she care so much, I've killed thousands of humans and demons. Yet she clings to me fearing I'll die, she cries in fear of my death. I will not leave you Mistress.' He wrapped his arms around her and went to sleep.

Now

Chapter 3 Gifts and Love.

Bankotsu and Kagome were the first to awake. She ate her apple and got up. Kagura awoke a moment later. "Kagura would help me in the kitchen?" Kagura nodded and got dressed. They left the bedroom and went to the kitchen. The children and the guys awoke to the smell of there cooking. They changed there clotes and followed the smell. Kagome stepped out of the kitchen. "Hiten can you help us in the kitchen?" He nodded and followed her into the kitchen. Kagome prepared the food. Hiten cooked it, and Kagura set the table. Kagome put the food on 12 plates, and passed out the plates. AS soon as the plates were infront of Kouga, Inuyasha, Miroku, Bankotsu, Hiten, and Sesshoumaru, they attacked there food, and in 5 minutes there food was gone. "More please!" They called.

Shippo, Kanna, Rin, Kagura, and Musou just stared in shock. Kagome just smiled. "When everyone is finished you can have more." Her smile made them blush, and they sat in silence. The kids finished first followed by Kagura, then Musou. Kagome saw they were all finished and brought in a giant plate of onigiri (rice balls). As soon as she sat the plate down, Hiten, Kouga, Inuyasha, Sesshoumaru, Miroku, and Bankotsu began to grab and devour the rice balls. Then all six of them reached for the last rice ball. "It's mine!" They screamed as they began to fight over the the last rice ball.

She saw that Musou, Kagura and her children haven't got any of the onigiri. 'I hate to do this, but it must be done.' She snapped her fingers, and the rosaries glowed and pulled them to the ground. "OWWWW." They screamed. "You guys ate all the onigiri." She grabbed the rice ball and cut it in half, and gave a half to Kagura and Musou. She walked into the kitchen, and came back with three suckers. "What are those?" Sesshoumaru asked. "Oh it's candy." (AN: There is future food in this and you will find out why in chapter 5.) The kids grabbed a sucker, and smiled. "Musou I'm going to get to work on a special project. You know the chores, and Shippo watch your sisters." She walked down the hall and walked into a strange room.

"What's that about?" Kouga asked. "I forgot to mention that Kagome makes clothes herself. She makes them and sells them. Ever since she started saving slaves, she has been making 1 special item for each one that comes along." 'I know she won't make me anything, not after what I did.' Inuyasha thought, getting up from the floor. Musou told them the chores, and they went right to work. Miroku and Bankotsu went into the forest, Miroku for the herbs, and Bankotsu for hunting. Sesshoumaru cut the apples down with his poison whip, while Shippo caught the apples, and put them in baskets. Kouga and Inuyasha plowed the fields. Kanna and Rin picked flowers. Kagura did laundry. Hiten left to go fishing. Musou ran threw the house cleaning.

45 minutes later, Sesshoumaru and Shippo were finished. Sesshoumaru went inside, Shippo stayed out to wach his sisters. Sesshoumaru walked into the living room and sat down. 'Why do I care so much for one miko. She is a lot nicer, then my former masters.' Kagome walked into the room. "Oh Sesshoumaru-sama I have something for you." 'Sama, I lost the right to be respected when I became a slave.' "She held out a kimono. (AN: It looks like the one he has in the anime, without the armor.) "Thank you mistress." He took the kimono, and she sighed. "Sesshoumaru don't call me mistress." "I have to, a slave must call there master the proper term." She walked up really close, so close her breasts were pressed against him. "Sesshoumaru, I want you to call me Kagome. If you call me mistress I will punish you." She kissed him and pulled away. She left the room and giggled. Sesshoumaru left to the bath house to deal with his not so little problem.

An hour later Kouga and Inuyasha had finished and walked into the house. Kagome came out of the room, and looked at the two men. "Oh I hope you guys didn't work to hard, your all sweaty." Kouga laughed. "Mistress we're demons we can handle a lot of work." She walked towards them and her face paled. "You guys reek."She grabbed them and pulled them and pulled them into the bath house. "What the Hell are you doing?" "I'm going to give you a bath." She said with a smile, Kouga blushed. "Now take off your clothes." 'I knew it she is going to screw us as soon as we get our clothes off.' Kouga took his clothes off, and Inuyasha took his off, as slow as he could. "Go ahead and jump in." Kouga smiled and jumped into a spring. Kagome got caught in the splash he created. (AN: If your a little confused let me help. Kagome decided that if they were going to act like children then she would treat them like children.) Kagome laughed, and Inuyasha got into the water.

Kagome kicked off her shoes, and socks and sat on the edge of the spring. Kouga swam up to her. She grabbed the shampoo. "Kouga just rest your head and I'll wash your hair." He rested his head in her lap, and she undid his pony tail. She poured the shampoo into her hand and began to work her skillful fingers into his hair. He bit his lip to hold back a moan. 'I am so fucking glad that my lower half is covered by water.' When her fingers pulled away he almost whimpered. He slid under water, and when he came back up she had a bar off soap. "Okay time to wash your body." He blushed. "I can do my lower half." "Okay but I get the top." Her arms wrapped around him as she moved the soap over his chest. Kouga was in heaven as her scent surrounded him. Her fingers moved the soap over his abs, and up his sides, and over his arms, when she got to his shoulders she began to massage them. Kouga was dying on the inside, as she pulled away to wash his back.

When she was finished he grabbed some soap and swam away from her. (He didn't want too but he didn't want her to think he was a pervert.) She moved over to Inuyasha and grabbed the shampoo. He stayed 3 inches away from her. She began to move her fingers threw his hair. 'Damn her it feels so good.' She moved up to his ears and began to massage them. He moaned and she giggled. "Do you like it?" He snapped out of the pleasure, and pulled away from her. "Get away from me." He growled, she just gave him a hurt look, but it faded when she turned to Kouga. "Are you finished?" He nodded, and she tossed Inuyasha a bar of soap. "Well since your clean I can give you your gift, we will leave Inuyasha to get clean by himself." 'Oh crap if I get out she will see, ah think. Dead bugs, old people, cats, my former mistress. Hahh I'm good.' Kouga left the water. Kagome grabbed his clothes and put them in a basket.

She grabbed a towel and tossed it to him, and left. Kouga turned to Inuyasha. "Are you a baka, she is trying to be nice and you hurt her. I could smell her sadness. Why do you treat her like that?" "Because I don't trust humans. She will be like all my other masters, the kindness doesn't last it never does." Kagome walked in with a brown kimono, on the back the was a image of a black wolf on it. Kouga recognized the wolf and smiled. "How did you...?" "I read your file, it said your father died in battle. I figure this would help you remember him." 'When I became a slave I lost all my posessions of my father.' She handed him the kimono, and he put it on. "Thank you." She smiled and she hugged him. "I have to get back to work." She gave him a kiss on the cheek, and left.

Kouga left the bath house. An hour later Miroku and Bankotsu came back. Miroku was holding 4 baskets full of different herbs. Bankotsu was carrying 2 wild boars, and six rabbits. They walked into the house, Miroku put the baskets on the table, and Bankotsu put his kills in the ice room. (The room that Kagome puts the meat.) Kagome walked out of the room. "Oh Miroku I finished your gift. I'll be back." She ran back into the room and grabbed his gift, and walked back out. She saw Bankotsu and Miroku sitting at the table both deep in thought. 'I might be punished for this, but she is so beautiful I have to ask.' Miroku thought. 'I want her, and I will get her.' "Kagome-sama will you bear my children?" This shocked Kagome and Bankotsu. 'I will kill that monk.' Kagome giggled, and gave him a kiss on the cheek. "Maybe I will." She handed him the priests robe.(Looks like his robe from the anime.) Miroku's eyes glowed with hope and joy. 'She Said Yes!' Was repeated in his mind over and over.

Bankotsu's heart sank. "Bankotsu come with me and I will give you your gift." She walked out of the house, and he followed. They walked behind the shrine. There was a hut in the back covered in talismans. The doors opened to her and Bankotsu could see a well in the hut. Kagome walked into the hut, and the doors shut behind her. Bankotsu ran at the doors but was knocked back by a strange power. The doors opened and a bright light appeared and left the hut it took form and Bankotsu gasped, it was his Banryuu. Kagome walked out of the hut and smiled. Bankotsu hugged her. "Oh Thank You!" He tossed her into the air and caught her. "Oh Kami I Love You!" He blushed at what he said. Kagome laughed and kissed him.

She gave him a smile and walked inside the house. Bankotsu got up and placed his Banryuu at the back of the house. It pulsed. "Yeah I know, she is the perfect woman for me." He walked away from his Banryuu, and went inside. An hour later Hiten returned, carrying 2 large buckets, each holding 25 fish. He walked inside and Kagome gasped when she saw him. "Hiten how did you get so many fish?" "I sent a small charge into the water the shock sent them flying out of the water and I snatched 5 at a time." "Then why did it take you so long to get back?" Sesshoumaru asked. "The fish were still alive when they were out of the water." Kagome smiled and walked into the room, and brought out Hiten's present. It was a black kimono, with white clouds on it, and on the back was a large thunderbolt right down the back.

She gave it to Hiten and he bowed. "Thank You Mistress." "Just call me Kagome." He nodded, he put the fish down and left to put on his new gift. He walked into the room were Manten's candle was stored. The soul fire appeared as did Manten. Hiten was already dressed. "Ahh brother that kimono has much pure energy around it. A gift fom Kagome I see. Have you mated with her yet" He laughed. "Good Bye brother." He put out the candle and walked out.

Kagome had gone into the bath house with Inuyasha's gift. He was still in the water. (AN:There is a spell on the spring it always remains clean, and it never gets cold unless you want it to.) She frowned. "Inuyasha I'm leaving your gift by the door." She left the package by the door and walked out. Inuyasha sighed. "You know your really hurting her." Musou said. Inuyasha jumped out of the spring in shock. "Why should I care?" "I know you attacked her. Any other mistress would have punished you, but she didn't. You owe her a lot." "I don't owe that wench a damn thing." "Inuyasha I know you have been broken, so you put up a barrier of anger and hate, to keep you safe, even when she gives you kindness you can't accept it, if you thought you were broken before if Onigumo takes you away you will no what it means to be broken." His eyes widened in fear. "Kagome can heal any heart. If you let her into your heart she can help you. She helped me, she can help you." He left the bath house.

Inuyasha grabbed the gift and opened it. It was a large red robe. (The robe of the fire rat like in the anime.) He put it on and felt warmth fill his body. He left the bath house and found Kagome in the living room her three children sleeping in her arms. He smiled and sat next to her. She rested her head on his shoulder and soon was asleep herself.

Reviews please


	4. the Contract and the Former Mistress

A Slaves love

Chapter 4 the Contract and the Former Mistress

(Onigumo's castle)

Naraku walked into the castle. Naraku walked threw the halls and watched as the slaves were either working or being tortured.

'Ahh I love the sound of screams in the morning.' He thought as he walked into Onigumo's room.

"Onigumo we have a problem." Onigumo turned to his brother.

"What is it?"

"The slaves I sent to Kagome are going to stay and protect her." Onigumo smirked.

"That is no surprise and that is not a problem. The reason they stay is because they love her and that love will be there end." Onigumo walked over to his brother.

"Naraku I want you to go and bring Inuyasha's former mistress to me. Tell her you know were her mutt is, that should bring her here." Onigumo moved around Naraku and walked out oh his room. Naraku followed.

"Where are you going brother?"

"I am going to see our little miko, and have a little fun with her." Naraku smirked, and vanished in a purple cloud of smoke. Onigumo laughed.

'In 5 days time Kagome will be mine, but for now the contract will bring her closer to me.'

Onigumo left the castle and took off to the village.

(The village)

When Onigumo entered the village a woman ran towards the temple. 'That's right you old fool go tell Kagome of my presence.' Kagome was cleaning a plate when the woman entered the house.

"My Lady, Onigumo is in the village."Crash Kagome dropped the plate, and began to shake with fear. The guys entered and saw her shaking.

"All of you go to the village and get supplies, help the village if you can, maybe even sell some fish or fruits." She said with a smile. Kagura and Musou understood what was happening and grabbed the children. She stopped her shaking and told the woman to take them on a tour of the village. The woman understood, and led them out of the house and took a different path to the village. Sesshoumaru who heard what the woman said snuck back to protect Kagome from Onigumo.

He masked his scent and energy and snuck back into the house. He could sense Kagome's energy and it was mixed with fear and sadness. He could smell someone that smelled like Naraku, and something of lust.

'Onigumo!' He thought. Sesshoumaru was right Onigumo had entered Kagome's home.

"Hello Kagome-sama."

"Hello Onigumo."

"You remember the contract. I am aloud to visit once a month to make sure you are _well_."

"Yes I remember." Onigumo smirked.

"Then call for your slaves I want..."

"They are not here. I sent them shopping." She said cutting him off. Onigumo looked around and smirked.

"Really?" His hand flew past Kagome and grabbed Sesshoumaru by the neck, and pulled him into the room.

'Shit!!' Sesshoumaru thought.

"Then it looks like this slave disobeyed you. He must be punished."

'No Sesshoumaru.'

"He disobeyed you Kagome, you have to punish him or I will." A whip appeared in Onigumo's hand.

Kagome shook her head no, Sesshoumaru could smell her tears.

"Fine then I will punish him." Onigumo said pushing Sesshoumaru against the wall, and removing the torso part of his kimono. Onigumo struck with the whip. Sesshoumaru tensed but made no sound. Onigumo struck 4 more times. Leaving five red marks, Sesshoumaru remained silent. Onigumo decided to fix that he began to strike again and again making sure that he hit the five marks each time making the wounds deeper. He wanted to make sure that when Kagome healed Sesshoumaru, he would still feel pain.

After Onigumo gave him thirty lashes the whip vanished and Kagome ran over to Sesshoumaru. Sesshoumaru just put on his shirt. He did not cry out in pain, he did not whimper or hiss. He wouldn't. Kagome wrapped her arms around him and cried. Onigumo chuckled.

"Did your slave make you cry Kagome? Do I have to punish him again?" Kagome stopped crying and whipped away her tears. Sesshoumaru growled. "Then if he is not going to be punished again then he can go and make us some tea." Onigumo said with a smirk.

It was taking every once of energy and cell in his body from ripping Onigumo's head off, and setting it on fire, and melting his body with his poison. He moved and began to make the tea; he thought about poisoning Onigumo's glass but decided against it. He knew a creature like Onigumo would not die by poison and that it would only bring trouble to Kagome. He poured the tea and brought it to the two.

Kagome thanked him and sipped her tea. Sesshoumaru stood behind Kagome glaring at the man that dared enter her house. "He seems very protective of you Kagome I bet he's a great guard dog." Onigumo said finally taking a drink of his tea. Sesshoumaru was about to lunge at him but Kagome stopped him. He could feel her aura flare up. Her eyes opened and they were cold.

"Onigumo by the terms of our contract if you insult or mock anyone of my slaves or anyone who lives within my home you must leave or be thrown out by force. That was close enough."

"Now, now Kagome it was not meant as an insult." He said, wishing to toy with them a bit more.

"You are trying to start a fight, so leave or I will let Sesshoumaru make you." Sesshoumaru smirked, more then happy to get rid of this fool. Onigumo frowned.

"Then it appears I must take my leave. Oh by the way I would keep your mutts on a short leach or they may be lost to you forever." With that said, he left the house and Kagome collapsed.

"Kagome-sama!!"

"I am fine Sesshoumaru; please just take me to my bed." He nodded and obeyed. He carried her bridal style to the bedroom. He sat her down on the bed. She looked up at him. "Sesshoumaru I want you to kneel." He looked at her in confusion, but did as he was told. She placed her fingers on the moon mark on his forehead. It began to glow as did the rest of his markings. He was becoming his beast form, only smaller. He felt his inner beast react and his eyes became blood red.

He growled and bit her wrist drawing a heavy amount of blood into his mouth. Sesshoumaru fought control and won. He looked up at her and saw she had a faint smile on her face.

'Baka beast, look what you have done.' He scolded.

_'It's not my fault she told me too.'_ His inner beast replied.

'Who?'

_'The sweet smelling one.'_ His beast replied. Sesshoumaru looked up at Kagome and noticed she was petting his head. He gave her a look that silently asked 'why?'

"Sesshoumaru my blood is the best way to heal you right now. I knew you wouldn't have bitten me if I had told you to." She scratched behind his ear and he began to lick her wrist healing it quickly.

"Sesshoumaru you should rest, come on." She patted her bed, showing he could join her. He hopped onto her bed and she laid down. He moved halfway onto her, so that his head was resting on her chest and his torso on her stomach but his lower half remained beside her. He felt his body slowly begin to heal and even grow stronger. There was pain but he soon found himself fall into blissful sleep under Kagome touches.

Kagome also fell asleep but continued her petting. A few hours later once the woman knew it was safe brought them back. The kids were happy and a little tired, but they still raced threw the house wanting to jump into bed and take a nap but when they ran into the bed room they gasped. They didn't know how to react but seeing as their mother was still fully dressed they decided to join them.

Rin was the first to get on the bed she climbed up onto Sesshoumaru's back. She then snuggled into his soft fur and went to sleep. Kanna moved to the small space between the two, and enjoyed both of their warm bodies. Shippo Moved to Kagome's side Kagome subconsciously wrapped her right arm around him and Shippo nuzzled her chest. The other guys came into the room and were pissed.

They would have broken them up if the kids weren't in the way. Kagura came in and smiled knowing that Kagome was safe. She told the others to just get some rest they were against it but moved to their beds and went to sleep.

(At Onigumo's castle)

Kikyo walked into Onigumo's castle, her soul collectors waited outside. The screams did nothing to affect her. She walked into the main hall where Naraku and Onigumo stood waiting for her. "Why have you called me here? My mutt is not here."

"No but we know where he is."

"Then please tell me, so I may leave this place and go get him."

"But first Kikyo-sama, I must ask why did you sell Inuyasha?" Kikyo laughed.

"You are a fool, you use pain to try to break your slaves, but that is pointless, breaking their spirit even more pointless. I break their hearts their trust. I offer my slaves rewards for obeying me. I offer them love and trust then I pleasure them. I make them love me, and then I sell them their hearts are broken and they no longer have trust of humans."

Onigumo smirked. "You truly are the clay bitch. No heart to give to anyone." Kikyo just smiled at the name.

"I have earned that name, I treat them with love and affection and make them crave it, but sadly I received a slave recently who isn't falling for it. He speaks of a woman with a heart purer then anything in this world and that my love was empty. He isn't anything like Inuyasha I played him like a fiddle he was the easiest one of all. He lost it when I sold him. I shouldn't have though he was great in bed. So I want him back." She said with an emotionless face.

"Well we know where he is, but if you want him and this information. I need you to get rid of a few obstacles in my way." Onigumo said with a smile.

"I'm listening." She said cautiously.

"There is a young shrine maiden, who houses slaves. She has acquired four high level demons along with your Inuyasha. I want you to go and kill her slaves, Sesshoumaru, Kouga, Hiten and Musou, with them dead you can steal your mutt back."

"Very well but when I kill them I get to keep their souls."

"Fine but you must not hurt the girl."

"Now Onigumo you're taking the fun out of it." Kikiyo said before walking out of the room.

Onigumo knew that he could not trust her but he knew they could not defeat her. He also knew that Kagome would be hurt if they died. He laughed. 'Kagome you will be mine. I will take everything away from you so you can see that.'

End chapter


End file.
